Kostas
' ''Kostas, Prince of Syr , is a fictional character in Melanie Rawn's fantasy novels of the Dragon Prince and Dragon Star Trilogies. Biography Dragon Prince Trilogy Kostas was born in 687 to Davvi and Wisla. He was the heir to River Run and River View. For many years he was an only child, often overlooked by his mother, who didn't seem to find her motherly instincts until the birth of her second son five years later. Kostas loved his little brother, but - he would deny it - was jealous of him too. In 700 Kostas was fostered out to Kadar Water, and seven years later he was knighted. At the Rialla of 719 , Kostas determined to wed Gemma of Syr. He was to be Prince of Syr and her dowery was Ossetia due to various deaths. He wanted to be Prince of both. She refused him. He said he loved her, and in his own way he did, but she still refused him. Kostas tried to get her alone so he could press his suit. He tried to kiss her and she drew away; he grew frustrated and tried again. Then Tilal showed up, furious, and the two brothers fought, swords drawn, Gemma yelling at them to stop. Neither one did, not until Pol, the future High Prince intervened. It came out that Gemma was in love with Tilal; that was why she had refused him. She told Kostas that her best friend Danladi had taken a liking to him. Kostas had never really paid attention to the quiet, blonde girl shadowing Gemma's steps. He spent the next year courting Danladi, then married her. She bore him two children, Danvi and Aladra. Dragon Star Trilogy Unlike his brother, who had been squired by Rohan, Kostas, now Prince of Syr, loved to fight. He had a warrior's spirit. When the ''Vellanti'' War broke out Kostas was more than willing to fight in defense of his people and his homeland. He revelled in it and won many victories. Too many. In 737 he was assassinated by the Merida, allies and kinsmen of the Vellant'im. Family Danladi ''Danladi'' 'was born in 694 to Roelstra and his mistress, Aladra. Unlike the most of Roelstra's line, Danladi was not ambitious or cruel in her cunning. She was not outspoken or greedy either. She was like a quiet flower, beautiful and gentle. After her father had been killed in the war with the Desert, Danladi met Gemma of Syr, whose brother had died at Roelstra's side. Instead of resenting or disliking Danladi for her father, Gemma befriended the girl and stood up for her whenever she felt someone was being cruel or unfair. Davvi took Danladi under his care, so the two girls wouldn't be separated. Danladi loved Gemma for accepting her and being her friend, and was content to stay in Gemma's vibrant shadow. Until she met Kostas at least. Danladi knew that Gemma did not want to marry the future Prince of Syr - her friend's heart lay elsewhere - and she wanted Syr's heir for herself, even though she knew she wasn't his first choice in wife. Kostas came to realize - rather abruptly - that Gemma was not for him, and his sights were turned to Danladi herself. He courted her for a year and the two finally married. She bore him two children, Danvi and Aladra. During the war with the ''Vellant'im, Danladi helped as she could. She worried for her husband and her children, especially Danvi, who had been fostered to Stronghold. She knew her husband had a warrior's spirit, and that it was singing at last. She heard of his victories. She heard of his death. She knew that he had loved her and she was told that his last thoughts and words had been of her, his gentle flower. Daniv ' ''Daniv of Syr ' was born in 721 to Kostas and Danladi. He was fostered out to Stronghold in 734 as Rohan's squire, just like his Uncle Tilal had been many years before during the war between Princemarch and the Desert. Little did he know that he too would fight a war as his Prince's squire. The ''Vellant'im invaded in 737, throwing the Continent into chaos. Daniv fought first at High Prince Rohan's side and then at Pol's after his Lord had died. News came later in the war: he was now the Prince of Syr. His father, Kostas, had been assassinated by the Merida. Daniv fought hard to avenge his father and to defend his homeland and people, even though he was fighting far away in the Desert instead of Syr. Pol's forces eventually won the war. Daniv would return home and rebuild his Princedom. Aladra ' ''Aladra ' was the only daughter of Kostas and Danladi. She was named after Danladi's mother, who had died birthing her. During the [[Vellanti War|''Vellanti War]], she remained at her mother's side. Category:Dragon Prince Characters